Fortune Telling
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Arnold gets a little surprise of his life when a fortune teller foresees his future soul mate.


**Don't ask. XD I was inspired by one of SuprSingr's scene fanfics from TJM, the one with the fortune teller. This one holds some of the same in there. :D I was trying to think of a fun one-shot I could do. X3**

**So enjoy! You all know the disclaimer by now.**

.....

"Hey Arnold! Look at that, man! A new fortune teller's place! Why don't we go check it out?"

"I don't know Gerald, it's kind of weird that someone would actually know your future, isn't it?"

"Maybe so, but what if she actually does?"

Arnold looked up at the sign above the door, which read _**Miss Celestiana's Fortune & Tarot Readings.**_Probably just another generic Fortune Telling scam.

"It's just a scam, Gerald." Arnold sighed. "C'mon, we'd better get going before-"

But Gerald had already gone inside, the door shutting behind him. Arnold stared helplessly for a moment before following his best friend. Inside, it was nicely decorated with cultural items, exotic curtains, and a round table with a crystal ball sitting on it.

"Hello, boys." A woman came in from the back room, smiling brightly at them. She was fairly young, probably early to mid twenties, with brown hair, bangs framing her pale face, piercing blue eyes, and she was dressed in a colourful bell-sleeved blouse, a green knee-length skirt, with black fishnet stockings. She had rose earrings, and a red headband on her head.

"And good afternoon to you. Miss Celestiana." Gerald said smoothly, making Arnold roll his eyes good naturedly. "How are you this fine day?"

The fortune teller giggled. "I'm fine, thank you. What can I do for you? I assume you would like a reading?"

"Yes, please." Gerald sat in the chair across from hers, holding his hand out to her.

She took his hand, studying it. "Mm... Well, Gerald, what is it that you want to know? The future of your life, love life, career?"

"Tell me my love life!" Gerald grinned. "And man, you knew my name!"

"I know many things." Miss Celestiana said, and studied his hand. "I see now, this girl... Yes, she is dark-haired. Intelligent. Very much so, yes. Her name begins with the sixteenth letter of the alphabet."

Gerald looked at Arnold, who paused, thinking of that, before he answered.

"P."

"Yes, P. She wears glasses, her eyes are brown, and she is...oh yes, half American and half Japanese, correct?"

Gerald's eyes widened in shock, and Arnold smiled behind his hand.

"Y-Yeah...yeah..."

"Mm-hmm...I see that this girl is your future soul mate...indeed..." Miss Celestiana let go of his hand.

"Wow... Oh man, you gotta try this!" Gerald said, getting up and letting Arnold sit in the chair. "Now you can find out who your soul mate is!"

"Gerald, I'm only nine." Arnold protested, but then again, he did have pretty bad luck with girls...maybe now he could find out a little something. "Well, okay, I guess I'll give it a shot."

He sat down in the chair and offered his hand to the fortune teller.

"Okay, let's see.... Well I'm getting something, but gosh, it's kind of clouded. This tells me you're uncertain, you don't know for sure how you feel..."

Arnold looked puzzled. "Wait...I do?"

Miss Celestiana nodded and studied his hand further. "Yes, deep within your subconscious, your true feelings rest within...but you still have yet to come to terms with them...they are repressed because of certain circumstances..."

"They are?"

"Yes, Arnold. I see now, there's this girl... she's blonde, your age, with dazzling blue eyes... I see pink...yes, pink! Her name begins with the eighth letter of the alphabet."

Arnold's eyes widened, and Gerald counted on his fingers. "...H."

"Yes, H. Oh...I'm seeing something else. This girl, indeed has strong feelings for you... I also see a bow, a pink bow... You know this girl quite well..."

"Mmmm mmmm mmm." Gerald said, shaking his head.

"I see something else, oh yes, her name. Her name is...Helga, isn't it?"

By now Arnold's cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink and he managed a slow nod. Even without the reveal of her name, he knew full well that it was her.

"You're uncertain about how you feel about this Helga, you're very conflicted at the moment."

"Listen Miss, my man Arnold could NEVER fall for a mess like Helga G. Pataki! Isn't that right, Arnold?" Gerald intervened, turning to his best friend. When he didn't answer, Gerald's smile faded. "...Arnold?"

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, Arnold shook his head furiously, and took some money from his pocket, slapping it down on the table. He thanked the fortune teller, and then motioned for Gerald to follow him outside. Confused, Gerald followed him.

Miss Celestiana smiled to herself. "Oh yes... I have a feeling I was right."

Some minutes later after the boys left, the door opened, with the bell ringing above it to announce the presence of someone, she looked up and saw a young girl, around nine or ten, in a white t-shirt, pink dress, a bow on her head, blonde hair in pigtails, and blue eyes.

"Oh, Helga. I knew you'd come around here."

"Yeah yeah...sure, whatever. Look, can we just get this over with?"

The woman laughed. "Sure, Helga."

....

**The End! XD**

**And Singr, if you're reading this and you think "Nintendo, I know who the fortune teller is!" And you're right. XD Partially. It's her, but not her.**


End file.
